


H2OMini Snippets

by Sauou



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauou/pseuds/Sauou
Summary: Short H2omini drabbles.





	

"I.. There's something I've always wanted to say," Delirious starts.

"What?" Mini asks, softly. Expecting to hear 'When you were streaming you had some noodles stuck between your teeth', instead what came out was "I like your ass."

"ExCUSE ME?" He squeaks, "You do what now?!"

Delirious just laughs. "Yeah, you wanna go get a blowjob later?"

"A, a blow job?" Mini asks, his face quickly turning red. "From who??"

Delirious just winks at him.

"I mean, FOR who, what, I mean..?" Mini licks his lips trying to think. But all he can picture is Delirious kneeling before him still with that same devilish grin on his face, as one hand slowly pulls down his zipper. "I.. I'm .. I mean uh." Pants uncomfortably tight.

"Should we do it here, or you wanna go behind the building?" Delirious laughs.

 

* * *

 

“Sweets?” Mini asks, holding the open box. “But why?”

“Because I know you’re secretly allergic to chocolate and I want to watch you die,” Delirious retorts, rolling his eyes.

Mini opens his mouth. “Ah–”

Delirious just covers his face with his hand and speaks through it. “I want to date you, idiot. I want to hold your hand and take you somewhere fancy to eat, at some place where they have flowers on the tables.”

Peeking out from between his fingers, he stops to ask. “You’re not.. actually allergic to chocolate are you..?”

“No,” Mini starts to grin. “But I am allergic to being called an idiot.”

(“But you’ll say yes?” Delirious perks up, hopeful. Bouncing on his feet a little.

He wants to say one thing, but his mind has already caught on something else. “Wait, are you asking me on a date, or for my hand in marriage?!”

“The answer is yes, I accept!” Delirious cries, and grabs him in a tight hug, almost knocking the chocolates out of Mini’s hands.)


End file.
